


Hello

by MistressYin



Series: Just A Word [20]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute Steve Harrington, F/M, part-time jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressYin/pseuds/MistressYin
Summary: Steve starts his job at Scoops Ahoy.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Short, sorry!
> 
> And the word of the day is...Hello!

Steve sighed, staring at the shop he worked at in annoyance.

“Scoops Ahoy” was almost too bright, blue and reds striping the shop, with bright yellow table cloths everywhere. The malls shop was small and cramped, and he only started working here officially today.

“Hello!”

Steve startled turning around as a apron was tossed his way, the same color scheme as the rest of the ice-cream bar.

A girl with golden brown hair, big green eyes with a hint of blue circling the middle, and was wearing the same uniform she just tossed him. Her voice was dripping honey, slow and a bit southern. She had a toothy smile as she grinned at him, her hair up in a big, messy bun. 

“Hello,” he responded, still studying her face. 

Whoever she was, she was pretty. Her face was round and cheeks soft, ears pointed. 

She tucked a stray lock behind her ear and beamed. “My names Julie Capson, wonderful to make your acquaintance.” She plastered a big squinty smile on her face and dipped into a curtsy, looking up at him through light eyelashes.

He smirked and did a deep bow. “Steve Harrington, it truly is a pleasure.” He laughed as she giggled into her gloved hand, similar to the white gloves he wore to cover up his burn and bite scars.

“I’m not really from around here.” She mused, “Family and I just moved in two weeks ago. I’m out of school, so at least I won’t have to transfer. Only problem is I have no clue what college I even want to get into!” 

“I could kind of tell, no one around here speaks the way you do. As for college, my parents already paid for it, I didn’t even get to help choose, let alone decide myself.” He complained lightly as he stopped himself from leaning against the counter. Counters were bad. Counters were triggering when pressing against his spine. 

“Ooh too bad. And yes, I have received many comments about my supposed accent.” She rolled her eyes. 

Steve chuckled. “So are you just starting working here or...?”

“I’m actually here to show you around, even though I’m just as new as you. It’s not rocket science or anything, so may as well take our time before the mall opens.”

Steve, as if on cue, yawned. It was 7 o clock in the morning yet, and the mall didn’t open until ten. 

“Ugh, you reminded me how early it was!” he complained dramatically. 

She scoffed, “Ya’ll around here don’t even know. Where I come from, nearly everyone get up at 5 o clock sharp!” She boasted, cocking her hip to the side. 

Steve shuddered. “Mornings are the root of all evil. Except for essays, those may tie with them.”

She shook her head and cleared her throat. “Alright, so you want to get started on this?”

Steve nodded and slid around next to her to watch what she did as she explained how everything worked, including the cash register.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again from MistressYin!


End file.
